Road To The End Of The Earth
by ClemenLemon
Summary: Clementine, Gabe and Mariana have been seperated from everyone they knew, after a long time of walking, they discover another group that want to help them. Mariana meets a new friend while a new part of Clem and Gabe's relationship unravels.
1. chapter 1

**Clementine's POV**

We'd been walking for hours since the ambush, Mari sprained her ankle by falling from a rooftop. Gabe had thrown me and Mariana into a wrecked car to dodge gunfire and pipe bombs, Gabe just narrowly avoided being shot in the gut by some New Frontier thug. Finally, we discovered a camp and we got some sleep.

 **Gabe's POV**

When we woke up it was at least seven in the morning. Clem and I had shared a tent that night while Mari slept at the feet of our sleeping bags. We stayed up until at least three in the morning, talking about life while Mari was fast asleep. I learned that she was with a guy, Lee, and he protected her until he got bit, she said it was her fault that he died, but I knew that wasn't true. I comforted her by giving her a hug, I thought she'd flinch or kick me in the nuts because of that, but she didn't, we just sat there... cuddling for the entire night...

 **Mariana's POV**

After we'd changed our clothes, we'd set out on the road again. I teased Gabe by poking him and saying he had a crush on Clementine, he got mad and gave me a push, not an aggressive push, just a 'shut up, you're agitating me' kind of push. Clementine told us that we should head North, and avoid the South since we were ambushed there. A Muerto snuck up on us but Clem had an idea, we cut off it's jaw and arms and then take it with us. Gabe asked her if she was insane, she didn't reply and she started sprinting towards it. Gabe covered my eyes since it was 'gross', but I've seen Muertos get killed by getting their brains smashed in with only a boot and a hammer. As Clementine attacked it, we heard multiple groans, Muertos were closing in on us...


	2. Here They Come

**Clementine's POV**

I yelled to Gabe and Mari that there was a change of plans. I kicked the Walker's leg out from under it, stabbed it in the head then cut open it's chest. Gabe ran over and asked what I was doing, I replied that we were smearing guts on ourselves to go though the herd, he thought I was insane, then I finally yelled at him to get his shit together and to smear Mari, as well as himself, with the guts. He agreed, and we covered ourselves. I walked through the herd with my knife in my hand, Mari and Gabe close behind me. Mari squealed and it scared us, we ended up scattering left, right and centre. I took the centre and slit the hamstrings of a ton of Walkers. We regrouped and got ready to sprint more when we heard gunshots in the distance, we sprinted toward the gunshots, coming from the North, just where we were heading in the first place.

 **Gabe's POV**

We found the source of the gunshots, they were coming from an abandoned Police Station, we saw Muertos pouring into the building. Clementine and I had pistols in our pockets. We pulled them out, I asked how many bullets she had in her mag. "Eight, plus two more magazines. You?" I replied that I had eight. She gave me an extra mag. And started firing at the Muertos. We ran out of bullets fast. Then, a gunshot rang out right next to us. Mari was holding a pistol. Mari shot at least seven more times, killing the last Muertos in sight. There were still gunshots coming from inside, and with that, we hurried inside.

 **Mariana's POV**

The Police Station was filled with blood and corpses, the gunshots rang out closer now, they came from upstairs, we hurried up there and we saw at least thirty Muertos hobbling inside of the armory, we heard yelling from inside, something like, "We're out of ammo!" Clem yelled saying that we were going to help them, and a yell came back, it was hard to hear but it sounded like a distressed, panicked yell from a cowgirl esque, sounding girl. We sprinted inside to find a woman and two men, one in his thirties and a teen boy, sixteen to seventeen. We quickly slaughtered the Muertos and then Clem went over to the boy. For a second I thought they were old friends or something... until Clem kicked him square in the nuts. The woman was surprised to see Clem, as well as the man.


End file.
